supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Wayland (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Alice Wayland is a Warlock, a hybrid that is conceived between a demon and a witch. She is a residents of where Cassandra and Emma lives. She meets them for the first time at a Halloween party and attacks them due of a misunderstanding of identity crisis. Biography Alice was conceived by a demon and witch in some point of time. She lives in the same neighborhood as Cassandra and Emma, spending her time practicing on how to hone in on her demonic and witchcraft powers. She also keeps an eye out for supernatural entities and protects all the innocent residents. Season 7 (Halloween Chapter) Alice was invited to a Halloween party, hosted by Jake, a teenage boy resident. She was enjoying her time when she noticed Emma and Cassandra. She inspected them and notice they were not human, unfortunately she could not deduce what species where they and only conclude that the two were plain simple demon (Cassandra) and monster (Emma). She saw Cassandra shove another participant by the name Tyson after he harassed the two and rudely grabbed Emma by her wrist. She sent him flying onto the snack table and the two made a break for it. Alice noticed this and went after the two. She caught up to them and did not let them get the chance to explain as she attacked by casting magic incantations. Both girls easily outmatch the young Warlock and it ends with Cassandra knocking her out through a single flick of her finger. Alice is then waken up by Cassandra and the two explain the situation and what they actually are. Cassandra even goes far as to projecting her wings for the Warlock. Alice is ashamed and feels stupid for not being able to tell the difference and her awareness needs work. They apologize and Alice decides to repay them by covering for them as they can get away. She then ask Emma of her feelings for Cassandra and wishes her good luck. Powers and Abilities Alice is a powerful hybrid with demonic powers and knowledge of witchcraft powers. She will one day become a powerful individual, however she is still young and learning, but has proven to be quite capable of handling demons or monsters. * Witchcraft: Alice if fairly young for a Warlock. She is capable of performing spells that can affect the likes of Cassandra, however they were undone by her and wore off in just a short amount of time. She has learn how to cast various of spells by saying the spell incantations backwards. She can even use energy blast, which requires a high level of power to perform such attack that only old and powerful witches can use. Because she is young, Alice has yet to reach her potential and can one day become stronger than any witch, even a Grand Witch like Rowena Macleod. ** Spell-Casting: Alice can perform incantation so f spells by saying the words backwards. She can perform illusion or restraining spells. *** Healing: Alice knows how to heal herself and others. She undid a bloody broken nose she suffered of the hands of Emma. *** Illusion Casting: Alice cast an illusion spell that caused Cassandra *** Restraining: Alice was able to use a restraining spell on Cassandra, however this would most likely not have lasted for even seconds as Cassandra had broken free while Alice was distracted with facing off against Emma. * Empathy: Alice can sense the emotions of individuals. She was capable of sensing Emma's feelings for Cassandra. * Energy Blast: Alice was capable of firing nonstop of energy blast at Emma and Cassandra, however they did nothing to stop the Nephalem girl as she easily walked through them and took on directly point blank in the face without so much as flinching. Alice stated that a single blast would've eradicated a black-eyed demon * Immortality: Alice is a hybrid of a demon and witch, both species can live over a thousand years without aging or withering. So Alice can potentially live longer than humans and with the longer she lives, she will no doubt grow stronger. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Being part demon, Alice is far more durable than humans or probably lesser supernatural entities, however she had her nose broken and felt like going through a hangover when she suffered many punches from an Amazon. * Supernatural Perception: Alice can perceive supernatural entities such as demons or monsters, however she is still young and he perception is weak as she was not able to tell Emma was an Amazon and Cassandra a Nephalem. Vulnerabilities Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Iron: Alice is a demon and witch hybrid, both species are vulnerable to this metal. She can no doubt be harmed and bound by it through iron-based objects or restraints. Destroying Beings * Cassandra Masters: Cassandra can easily destroy Alice. She tanked all of Alice's energy blast head on without so much as flinching. She was even unaffected by one at point-blank at the face. She knocked the Warlock out by simply flicking her fingers onto her forehead. * Emma Winchester: Emma was strong enough to harm Alice by giving her a broken, bleeding nose and make her feel as if she was having a hangover. Emma still had to avoid being blasted into oblivion and she was affected by Alice's magic spells, but could no doubt kill her, with careful planning and weaponry. Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: Alice is part demon, any angelic weapon can kill her with ease as it can do to any demon or witch. * Death's Scythe: The personal weapon of Death can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Female Category:Hybrid Category:Witches Category:Demons Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Magic Practitioners